The Return
by XKittyMasterX
Summary: Raven hair, Sapphire eyes, he's not Water Tribe, he's not Fire Nation, he's an Air-bender. The Gaang find him and his scaly friends, making their little family grow bigger, he's the adult of the team, if only he could remember who he was. eventual Ty lee/OC, maybe AUish,
1. Chapter 1

**K.M:**

 **Hey guys! No this is not the sequel as you can see to HTLP 101, this is in fact a story requested by: the core of justice, it's going to be another A:tla fic, but it's already got it's story set up. So all I have to really do is write it...**

 **Man I'm exhausted, I had to get this done in under two hours!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A:tla, and Zyon belongs to the core of justice duh. The picture base belongs to Grangerpixel.  
**

* * *

The Gaang was used to fire, they fought against it after all, and they used it for every camp they made, they used fire if they were in dark caves for torches, or if only to warm up.

They were used to fire.

But when they find a bright green forest turn a burning gold and crimson, they knew something was wrong.

"It's burning the whole forest! Guys we need to stop it!" Aang shouted to his friends, his mind already worrying about who could be in the forest.

Most likely a Fire-bender...

"Katara!" Aang shouted at her, she shook her head.

"Aang we don't have nearly enough water for a whole forest!"

"We need to do something!" Aangs mind raced as he looked through the forest, hoping for anything blue, a river, a lake... There!

"I found a river! Appa yip, yip!" Aang lowered them as close as he dared to the forest before finally landing the giant sky bison in the river.

"Katara help me!" The brunette nodded as she jumped off the saddle and into the cool rivers, shivers raced up her legs at the cold feeling. Having left the North behind, she had been ready to get accustomed to warm weather.

The two raised the cool waters up and sprayed it as much as they could on the burning trees and bushes, small critters, and birds would scatter about, looking for a way out, Aang almost stopped to get them to jump into Appa's saddle for safety, but then reminded himself that turning off the fire was his first priority.

Sokka did what he could but he knew that without Water-bending, or in the least a bucket, there wouldn't be much he could do, his eyes landed on Appa, then the river, an idea forming in his head.

"Guys! Back off, make room for Appa!" The two did as the planner of the team made Appa take a huge gulp of water.

"Alright Appa, let it rip!" The huge creature sprayed the water and saliva, covering the whole clearing.

The three waited, but again the fire came back raging, "Again!" Sokka shouted as Appa took another gulp, and Aang, and Katara waved their arms again to grab more water.

It was hours later that the three stood there gasping weakly with tired arms and exhausted bodies.

But thankfully the forest fire had been put out.

The three knew they wouldn't be able to travel more today, so the plan to stay and camp had been made, Aang looked around the forest with a tired eye, how long till the fire nation was sated? He sighed tiredly as he stood, ready to go for a walk, "Hey?" He turned to see Katara and smiled at her tiredly.

"You alright?" She asked in concern, she had noticed him looking at the forest dejectedly.

It was obvious to tell what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just going for a walk is all." he waved away her concern, although he was secretly delighted at her noticing him.

"Oh, may I join you?"

He grinned, blushing slightly, "uh... sure! Just us two!"

Momo then perched himself on Aang's shoulder. Katara giggled, "and Momo."

"...yeah...and Momo..."

Sokka then walked up behind them and dropped his arms on both of their shoulders, making them carry his weight.

"We going for a walk? Good because we need camp fire..." the three were quiet, Aang's mood slowly descending.

"Chill guys, this time we control it sheesh." Sokka shrugged his arm off their shoulders before walking ahead. His machete in hand.

"Honestly, can't you be a little more sensitive?" Katara hissed to her oblivious brother. She knew deep down he never meant any harm, but the fact that he was still so senseless!

It made her pretty mad.

The three started their little stroll, though it hadn't been two minutes before Katara tripped.

"Katara you okay?" Aang asked concernedly, looking at what she tripped, he felt himself blanch.

"Yeah I'm fine." She responded as she dusted herself off, ready to bicker with Sokka again.

Sokka turned back to see what the commotion was about and his face paled.

"Katara...?" Aang whispered weakly.

"Yeah Aang?"

"I think you tripped over a dead body!" He hissed with wide scared eyes.

"What?" she turned around and saw the black booted foot on the ground...

Lifeless...

It died in the forest fire...

The three gulped shakily.

"G-guys...we need to do something...we can't just _leave_ it there..." Aang whispered brokenly, knowing that the dead body needed to be buried.

But most certainly not wanting to be the one to do it...

"Y-Yea..." Katara whispered, standing determinedly.

"S-sure we can, we just turn around and pretend we didn't see a foot coming out a bush..." Sokka laughed shakily, hoping very much his sister, and friend would turn around.

"No. The body needs a proper burial." Aang insisted.

"Okay then you bury it." Sokka shot back.

"Sokka we have to!" Katara yelled at him.

The bickering between the three made them entirely forget the chance that maybe the person with the leg sticking out of the bush wasn't even dead.

Just unconscious.

The raven haired teen slowly opened his eyes. Starring at charred black trees, with only a few leaves hanging from the branches. A pounding headache making him close his eyes in pain, he slowly sat up casting a look around him, holding his head with his hand, he felt his foot itchy and looked to find it in a bush, he pulled it out and rubbed the leaves that had stuck to him off.

His sapphire eyes peeked through the forest, hoping to remember why he was there?

And why he couldn't remember.

"It's gone!"

"Oh no, no, no!"

"Dude, do you think this place is haunted or something? What if the foot was never there! What if it was the ghost of someone who died here!"

The voices made him wince, they were only making his headache worse, he slowly stood up weakly standing over the bush to see three kids looking down to the bottom of the bush.

Where his foot had been.

"How could a foot just disappear like that?" The blue clothed boy with his hair cut neatly at the sides and the top pulled back for a ponytail said.

The blue clothed girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and two hoop rings to the front stood weakly, "maybe we just saw things..."

They probably talking about _his_ foot, the one he decided to pull out of the bush. He decided to speak up, because as amused as he was at these children, he really needed to calm them down.

"Or maybe the person just stood up..." The three whipped their heads to them, eyes wide. The teen scratched his raven colored hair to stare at them properly.

The last one was a bald boy with a blue arrow at the top of his head, wide grey eyes, and orange colored clothes.

Who were these people?

Well whoever they were he should be polite.

When meeting someone you greet them.

"...Hello." He would have introduced himself, but he couldn't for the life of him remember his name.

It started with a Z...he was sure...

There was an o somewhere in his name...

He was so caught up in his thoughts he forgot the three people in front of him.

"Who are you?" until one loudly shouted that while shoving a machete in his face.

He zeroed his blue eyes on it, tilting his head cutely, Katara could barely keep her blush down.

She wasn't going to lie, he was good looking.

But he was wearing red.

So of course Sokka was gonna hound him.

Meanwhile Aang hadn't been able to take his eyes of the stranger, he had felt something the minute Katara had tripped, he hadn't known what it was but the gut feeling was getting harder to ignore the closer he was to this person.

Who was he?

"I apologize...I do not mean to be rude...but I cannot answer you that question..." The teenager said as he slowly got out of the bush, ignoring Sokka who kept his machete pointed at him the whole time.

"Oh? And why can't you?" The boy stared at the machete again, marveling at how sharp it was, it was crafted magnificently.

"I do not remember my name." he said absently as he fingered the edge of the blade, enraptured by it's beauty, Sokka noticed his strange behavior and tried to pull his blade away, but the raven haired teen only grabbed the machete and smoothly pulled it out of Sokka's hand.

"It starts with a z, I remember that much." The three looked at each other, Sokka growling and trying to get his blade back, but not being able to as the raven haired boy swiftly and smoothly pulled it away before Sokka could grab it.

"It also has an o." Aang snapped out of his reverie as he looked closer at the raven haired boy.

"Zoron?" Aang suggested.

"Zone?" Katara added.

"Zoe?" the three stared at Sokka, he shrugged.

"It could be!" he defended, as he finally managed to swipe his machete back, seeing as the could-be-Zoe became distracted.

The raven haired teen stared at Sokka, before narrowing his eyes, his eyes glazing over, the familiar word slowly coming back to him.

"E...e...Zee...Zyo...Zyon...that's my name, yes...yes...Zyon..."

"Zyon?" Aang tested the name, smiling at the raven haired teen that nodded.

"Hey it suits you." Katara said with a smile.

"Okay...Zyon...What were you doing in that bush..." This made Zyon droop in thought.

"I do not remember that either... I remember falling but that's about it..." He said, his tone still in wonderment.

"Falling? The only thing you could fall out of here is a tree? Is that maybe what happened?" Katara said as she looked around.

"Could be right Katara." Aang said as he smiled at her.

"You might have hit your head." Katara continued, looking at him with a smile.

"Guys. This guy wears red! He's fire-nation!" Sokka insisted as he pointed at the evil-could-be-fire-nation-teenager.

"So? Sokka he needs help, he's obviously alone." Katara insisted as she grabbed the newly dubbed Zyon's hand, who looked down at her hand at the contact.

"You guys are crazy, he's fire nation, look at him!" Sokka pointed out with a sharp hand in Zyon's direction.

"What is fire-nation?"

Three froze, turning to look at him.

Sokka grabbed Katara, and Aang and pulled them away.

"...he could be faking it." he whispered instantly.

Katara glared at him, "or he could be an innocent man who lost his memory."

"No one in the fire nation is 'innocent'." Sokka glared at his younger sister, while doing sarcastic fingers.

"Sokka, I know there's a chance he may be faking it, but...we have to at least help him anyway..." Aang said, looking at Sokka with pleasing eyes, Sokka could only last so long against Katara.

Aang was impossible.

He sighed before covering his face, the two cheered as they ran back to Zyon.

"You're coming with us Zyon!" Aang said as he grabbed the tall teenagers hand, he stared at Aang in surprise before letting a small smile flutter to his face, he pat Aang on the head with his free hand.

"You remind me of someone." He whispered.

Aang blinked, "who?"

"I don't remember. I would have surely told you if I did." Zyon responded as-a-matter-of-factly.

The three deadpanned.

"Anyway." Katara cut in, "I'm Katara, that's Aang, and my brother Sokka." Zyon nodded in understanding, introductions were now out of the way.

Aang prepared to open his mouth, but was cut of as a deafening sound rang through the forest, everyone screamed as they covered their ears.

The roar making trees sway away.

Zyon could only stare at them in confusion, wondering absently why they were looking pained, until he felt his heart thrumming fast in his chest, he looked to where he heard the noise his chest beating faster, he needed to go there.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka where blown away by the whipping wind Zyon sent as he jumped onto a tree, flying away.

Aang's eyes widened.

That was why he had felt so weird.

Zyon was an air-bender.

And he was going towards the roar.

"Aang?" Katara whispered with wide eyes, wondering if she really saw that.

"Follow him." Aang mumbled, running after him, using every bit of wind to catch up to the raven haired teenager.

"Zyon, wait!"

He didn't. His eyes trained on an unseen object in the distance.

When they got to a clearing they doubled back in shock.

Towering above them.

Above the forest itself.

A large winged creature with a gaping maw, snake eyes, and a slithering tail extending longer than even Appa, the scales littering his skin were all glowing in the sunlight, looking a burnt onyx, black claws clinking sharply.

He was sniffing.

Sokka, and Katara finally charged into the clearing, stopping short and grabbing each other in fear, gaping at the large creature.

"Eep!" Sokka managed to squeal before falling to the floor in a faint, Katara was too shocked to grab him.

The creature whipped to look at them, his gold eyes narrowing in hate, a growl in his throat.

Black flames licking his lips, crackling filled the air.

It was going to smite them.

Katara could feel her breath catch in her throat, slowly inching her hand close to Aang, and Zyon, she grabbed the back of their clothes before tugging at them, Aang grabbed Zyon and also started tugging, hoping to sneak away from the monster.

But Zyon wouldn't budge.

Instead he smiled, reaching his hand closer to the creature, who only spared him a look before glaring at Katara, and Aang, opening his mouth wider, they could see the razor sharp teeth opened wide to chomp them in half.

Aang gulped, "Zyon, run..."

"Why?" he asked them, looking confused.

"That's a dragon... they're territorial...I thought they were extinct..." Aang whispered.

The black flames came out, coming in their direction!

"Everyone scatter!" Aang yelled as he grabbed Sokka and dodged the flames, Katara pushed Zyon out of the way.

"Aang, together!" Katara yelled as she pulled water from her pouch tiredly, they had worked hard to put the forest fire out, her arms were exhausted.

Aang used his wind to distract the creature and whip branches in it's face, it growled and turned to the boy. Katara created her whips and lashed them on the dragon's hide, it opened it's maw and spewed it's black flames.

"Run!" Katara yelled, Zyon frowned at the creature, wondering why he was attacking them.

"Zyon help us!" Aang yelled as he looked at the raven haired teenager, who stared at him in confusion before looking at the dragon, their hearts were beating at the same time, he didn't know how he knew that, he just did.

It's like they just thrummed at the same time, beat together, breathed together.

His sapphire eyes opened, wondering distractedly when he closed them, he made eye contact with the creature, seeing him attack Katara, and Aang.

The creature growled more, Zyon turned and glared at the creature.

"Stop it!" He pulled away from Aang and Katara's hands before spreading his arms to protect them.

"That's enough!"

To Katara's, and Aang's shock, the creature snapped his snout shut making a clinking sound, and looked down in shame.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, they meant me no harm." Zyon continued, ignoring the gaping looks of Katara, and Aang.

"Are you seeing this?" Katara asked.

"Yup." Aang answered shortly.

"And you're sure we're not both dreaming?"

"Yup." he answered again.

"Zyon's talking to a dragon."

"Yup."

"And he's an air-bender..."

At that Aang looked at Zyon in a new light.

In truth Zyon looked _nothing_ like a fire-bender.

Well okay maybe the hair...and skin...

Zyon turned to them, his hand on the creature's snout.

"Do not fear. This is my friend Obsidian." Zyon introduced with a smile.

A groan was heard and they all turned to Sokka who was waking up, "what happen-" his eyes landed on Obsidian, he squeaked again.

"Sokka it's okay, the dragon belongs to Zyon." Katara said as she helped her brother up.

"Oh, sure, great, he's got a fire breathing dragon, great, great, just perfect." Sokka said sarcastically, a growl was then heard in the bushes, Sokka turned with a gulp, "no. Not another one!"

But it was another one...

Though this one was smaller than Momo.

And a whole lot less intimidating.

It gave what was to be guessed as a roar, though that was debatable.

It charged at Sokka growling loudly, but just before it could lunge at his face Zyon grabbed it around it's middle.

"Sorry..." Zyon said, holding her as she struggled weakly.

Yup.

The Gaang was used to fire.

But not like this...

* * *

 _"H-hey Zyon!" a high pitched voice with a thick accent called. The small raven haired boy looked up to see his childhood friend. He grinned at the blonde shoulder-length haired, blue eyed boy, who shyly smiled back. Sidling up next to him.  
_

 _"Hi *****" Zyon said with a grin, tightening his hand on the strap of his bag._

 _"You r-ready?" The blonde boy said anxiously, Zyon looped his arm over his friend's shoulder._

 _"Of course I am. This is the biggest day of our lives..." Zyon said softly, looking up at the high hill they would have to climb, on top a large cottage._

 _He was really nervous, much like *****, but he didn't want to worry the him, ***** was already a nervous-wreck._

 _"We get o-our partners t-today..." the blonde haired boy said, gulping nervously, ruffling his soft golden hair in nervous motions._

 _Zyon smiled to his friend, he knew his friend was always too shy to speak up, but...he was brave to do this._

 _He was proud of him._

 _So instead he laughed._

 _"Yup. I hope we get sent to the same island." He told him, both of them walking up the steps leading to the cottage at the top, more of a pen really._

 _The blonde haired boy smiled at him. "So do I." not stuttering in his sentence. His blue eyes sparkling.  
_

 _The two boys were quiet._

 _Those might be their last moments together, but neither could find it withing themselves to break the silence._

 _***** took in a deep breath, turning to Zyon._

 _"I want you to know t-that no matter what happens... I'll find you again. T-then we can travel together!" Zyon smiled at his meek friend._

 _If they were separated he knew it would be lonely for him._

 _***** had been his best friend since they were little kids...since ***** stood up for him._

 _"I promise too, no matter which island we're sent to...We'll find each other again!" the two grinned, shaking their two fingers together, their secret handshake._

 _"You better get strong *****!"_

 _"I-I could say the same to you Zyon!" The boy said with a grin._

 _The two then raced up the steps, laughing and smiling._

 _A promise meant to be kept._

* * *

 **K.M:  
**

 **And that's it for chapter one of The Return.**

 **I am so glad I finally got to finish this. in under an hour too, though I guess it makes sense considering it's pretty short.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked this The core of justice.**

 **Oh just so you know the accent Zyon's friend has is British...so yeah...**

 **PM or review if you have a question, or just to tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**K.M:**

 **Hey guys, back to the Return!**

 **So I guess the first chapter seemed...rushed, I'll fix it up when I have time, but for now here's chap two!**

 **I don't own A:TLA, Zyon belongs to 'the core of justice'.**

* * *

He was _cute_.

Almost innocently so.

He was also mature...

He had instantly stopped the quarrel between her and Sokka when they had been bickering about the lack of food again.

Then he went out, and brought back a wild Fox-Squirrel.

Then he went out again when Aang told him he didn't eat meat, and brought back some fruits, and berries.

He was cute.

With wild tufts of black hair that looked like little pillows, and bright cerulean sapphire eyes that glittered in the sun...

And now she sounded like a love-struck creep...

She couldn't help it.

There were no boys in the Southern Water Tribe, and the only boys she had met had been Jet, who was a total jerk in the end, and the boys in the Northern Water Tribe, and that had certainly not had been the time to go looking for boys...

Well there was also Aang...

But did he really count? He was a little kid for sure.

But Zyon?

...Could she really call him cute? Maybe handsome...or gorgeous with those muscles...

Aaaaand she was being a love-struck creep again...

Katara sighed, her eyes trailing to the young man that was helping Sokka put the bags in Appa's saddle, Sokka had been nervous at first, but when Aang had left to get some last minute food, and her packing up camp, it was up to him to put everything in the saddle...

It was easier with two people...unless you were Aang and could just fly up.

Zyon being the polite gentleman that he was instantly offered to help...

With everything.

First he wanted to help Aang get food, but Aang gave the argument that he made him get food yesterday.

Then he wanted to help Katara, and as much as she wanted him to...

Sokka wouldn't let him anywhere near his sister. So Sokka had to either pack everything himself or take help from a stranger.

He obviously chose the second one.

Katara looked away from Zyon when he started climbing his dragon, they were ready to go, now they just needed to wait for Aang, when she had seen the baby dragon she had been shocked of course, dragons were creatures assumed to have gone extinct...

But here was one now.

What really confused her was how strange they looked.

They had short and bulky bodies, nothing like the long slithery snakes that were depicted in scrolls. They had armor of scales instead of the silky thin scale for skin that they had. There were no whiskers or fluffy hair anywhere. It was all scales and spikes.

Seeing that large terrifying creature stand next to a wide eyed innocent Zyon?

It was amazing how he could control the large creature...

Almost how Aang controlled Appa...

But not exactly considering Appa was sort of like a friend-pet.

It was amazing the way Zyon got Obsidian and the smaller dragon called Marria to do what he said.

Yes, the little dragonette was called Marria.

She didn't see that coming.

Nor did she see the Zyon is actually an Air-bender coming...

* * *

Zyon looked at the kids in Appa's saddle from where Obsidian was flying, a little higher above Appa, he knew dragons were extinct because everyone kept saying it, so he'd have to make Obsidian and Marria hide in the forest until they left the outpost.

Sokka said he had to unless he wanted to lose his dragons.

He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost them.

He didn't know why, but he knew they were connected.

 ** _"You think too much."_**

He didn't jolt in surprise at the sudden voice in his head like he thought he would.

 _"You truly think so my friend? I only wish to remember why I feel so comfortable with you when my friends don't seem to be."_ he thought back to the large dragon, smiling to himself softly as the wind ruffled his hair, his bandana keeping it in place from flying in his face.

 _ **"What your friends think of me is of no concern to me or yourself, erase such pathetic thoughts Zyon."**_

Zyon smiled to the dragon who huffed in disgust at the humans who were riding on the large flying bison.

Who was nothing compared to Obsidian's sheer size.

 _"My friend I find that I do indeed care for not only their thoughts of me, but also their beings, they are good people my friend, I ask you not be so harsh with them..."_ Zyon thought softly, hoping to soothe the large dragon of his temper.

 _ **"I do not care for other humans but you Zyon. Remember that."**_

 _"That may be true, but you admit that you care for me, so you must also care for my feelings, and my feelings tell me to protect these children."_ Zyon countered jumping off of Obsidian's back and onto Appa's saddle, the three already there jumped in surprise, and watched as Obsidian flew away with the younger dragon who chirped a sad goodbye.

"What was that about?" Katara asked.

"I do not wish to place my dragons in danger, I've asked them to stay in the forest." Zyon told her as he smiled.

"Did you all eat breakfast?" He suddenly asked as he frowned, Katara, and Aang, who was flying Appa, smiled at him.

"Yes Zyon." they said in sync. Zyon nodded happily. Sokka grumbled.

Then started the questions that they didn't get to ask last night.

"So why were those dragons there? I thought they were extinct." Katara asked first.

"I do not remember dragons being extinct, but I do know that I have known Obsidian for many years, I feel we are very close."

The others would have continued to ask questions if Sokka hadn't suddenly stood up.

"There it is!" Sokka yelled, everyone looked over the side of Appa's saddle to see, Aang smiled and made Appa land on the grey cobblestone that made up the floor of the Omashu kingdom outpost.

They all got off the saddle and a man with a long beard, hair in a wide golden clasp, and brown and green armor come to them, smiling generously at them, Zyon noticed him, but the others didn't really seem to care, or notice, "Welcome Avatar Aang!" he said as he smiled at Aang specifically. Sokka stretched boredly, Aang rubbed his bum, and Katara helped Zyon unload, everyone then suddenly turns to the man at his word, having not noticed him, Zyon blinked at them in annoyance, they were children, thus easily distracted, so he'd forgive them for that, but they needed to be more observant of their surroundings.

Someone could attack them from behind.

There were a group of soldiers behind the man who greeted them, he bowed lowly along with his soldiers and then stretched his arms wide with a smile, "I am General Fong, and welcome, to all of you, great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara." Zyon narrowed his eyes at the loud, happy, exuberance this man seemed to ooze.

His voice was oily... like honey.

And one can catch flies better with honey than with vinegar...

He heard that phrase somewhere...

It was important though, that this man with friendly smiles, and open arms...wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

"'Mighty Katara'? I like that." Katara mused with a wide smile, seeming to like the atmosphere, unlike Zyon who felt more uncomfortable the closer the three kids got to this "General Fong"... Nonetheless Zyon continued to lower things from Appa's saddle, even though Katara had not bothered catching them anymore.

Loud bangs shot behind him, and Zyon flinched, looking back to find strange flashing lights sparking across the sky, Zyon couldn't help but be mesmerized, despite the noise. He paid no heed to the large cannon balls of stone as it flew in an arc above them. "Not bad, not bad..." Sokka said unimpressed, a small smile of amusement.

Suddenly General Fong's eyes landed on him, his smile growing.

"And who is this young man?" Zyon's fist clenched, a part of him wanted to politely introduce himself, the other was telling him there was something seriously wrong with the way the man looked at him so calculatingly...

"Oh this is our new friend Zyon, he has amnesia and is staying with us for a while..." Katara said hastily, almost wanting to hide him from his bright red clothing.

The man nodded, instead of giving the glare of hate at the red color of his clothing he smiled warmly.

Zyon frowned, he knew something was wrong with this man. "Any friend of the avatar is a friend of ours." the mans said as he pulled them inside.

Zyon got off of Appa, having brought down all the supplies, servants garbed in earth colors took the bags and disappeared, Zyon followed the others, mostly ignored by General Fong.

The group walked down a walkway that led to a large room, a banner with green circle and a brown square inside, Zyon knelt down on the mat with the other three, General Fong sat at the desk facing them.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole." he stroked his long beard so funnily that Zyon almost laughed, he managed to hide his smile though, "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility." he said as he stopped stroking his beard, much to Zyon's relief.

"I try not to think about it too much." Aang said humbly, Zyon smiled at him, a small part of him was proud of Aang's polite manners.

If only Sokka was more like that. Zyon looked at Sokka smiling, despite the boy's rude upfront, that's all it really was.

An upfront.

Zyon didn't blame them for it, they had told him about the 100 year war, and losing their mother, he couldn't say he knew what it was like considering he couldn't remember anything...

But it must've been hard.

"Avatar... you're ready to face the Fire Lord now." General Fong says.

Aang smiles but then stares at Gong in disbelief, "What?! No I'm not!" he shouts.

Katara then speaks up "Aang still needs to master all four elements." her voice calms Aang who eases back down to the mat.

"Why?" General Fong stands from his desk, looking angry, Zyon tensed, wondering if the man would attack, "With the kind of power he possesses—power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes—he could defeat the Fire Lord now!" Sokka raised his hand almost shyly, not wanting to draw the man's anger on him.

"But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state." Sokka admitted, looking like he didn't know what to do.

Aang started to explain, Zyon listened raptly, wanting to know what this 'Avatar state' was "See, it's this special state where—" General Fong cut him off.

"I'm well aware." He cut off harshly, Zyon clenched his fists, not liking the way he spoke to the young boy.

"Our eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power _._ " General Fong walked around the desk to a map, "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation." He pointed out the route on the map to a place across the ocean a large area in red.

"Right... but I'm don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there." Aang said hesitantly.

So Aang had some power called the Avatar state, which he didn't know how to control, but could wreak havoc across an army...

Zyon looked at the bald boy from the corner of his eye.

He didn't _look_ threatening, he couldn't imagine the thought of Aang hurting someone.

"So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your _destiny_." General Fong says with a tone of finality.

The three stood in anger Zyon followed at a slower pace, judging by their faces that was a bad thing.

Katara looking the most bothered.

"No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing _his_ destiny _his_ way."

Zyon saw a hint of frustration in his face, and something else... "Well, while _you_ take your time _learning_ the elements, the war goes on. May I _show_ you something?" he pushed Aang to follow him leading us to a window showing two orange roofed buildings, people stood outside it.

"That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones." Zyon's eyes widened, seeing all the injured men, wounded, some crippled for life, his hands clenched and he looked away.

"Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are _dying_ , Aang! You could end it, now! _Think about it_."

* * *

Aang gripped his hand before marching into the room.

"General Fong?" He asks hesitantly.

The man looks up from the map and smiles warmly at Aang. "Come in, Aang. Have you thought about our _discussion_?"

Clearly the boy had by his thoughtful look.

Aang looked down uncertainly, wondering deep down if he was doing the right thing, his mind flashing back to the wounded men "I'm in." he looked up at General Fong, "I'll fight the Fire Lord."

* * *

Katara was lying in bed quietly, playing with Momo on her lap, Sokka was lounging with his hands behind his head, Zyon had found some string and had started to boredly weave it together into a bracelet, looking a little tense, the room had been quiet since they talked to the General. Aang walked back into the room hesitantly, now he had to break the news to his friends, Katara sat up to look at him as he sat on his bed.

"I told the general I'd help him... by going into the Avatar state." He admitted softly, probably hoping he wouldn't be heard.

"Aang, _no_. This is _not_ the right way." Katara said, looking defeated.

Zyon looked up and between the two, he was actually siding with Katara, if getting all the elements was what he was supposed to do then he shouldn't take shortcuts, he would have spoken up but he felt that that would make Sokka mad and probably shout about him trying to defend his nation.

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible." Sokka spoke up, not looking all that bothered.

Katara barely spared him a glance, "There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline."

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord." Sokka drawled.

Katara stood angrily, causing Zyon to tense, wondering if the siblings would fight again.

"If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!" She shouted at them, walking towards the door, Zyon winced at the tense atmosphere the girl created, standing as well to calm her down, Aang tried to get to her, looking sad, and slightly ashamed.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic. I don't have _time_ to do this the right way." he begged her to understand but she just left the room. Zyon stood, frowning slightly and followed Katara, when he had caught up to her he looked at her slightly, she looked sad.

"Katara?" She jumped having not noticed him and forced a smile on her face.

"Oh Zyon, I didn't see you there, you sure are light on your feet." she said in a fake chirpy tone. Zyon frowned, knowing she was faking it kind of hurt his feelings...

"Katara...You know I'm with you on this one...I know I'm still new to the group and all, and I don't remember all that much, but...I don't think it's right to just take advantage of this power...I feel it's wrong..." Zyon admitted, placing his hand on her shoulder, Katara's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Thank you Zyon, I don't mind having you tell me your thoughts, truth is I appreciate it, so thank you." Zyon smiled, feeling he had done the right thing.

Suddenly a different face flashed where Katara was, another girl, but with bright brown eyes and hair the color of fire, tears in her eyes, but a wide genuine smile on her face...

The face flashed back to Katara.

He smiled at her, "You remind me of someone." Katara frowned, but gave a small smile.

"Really? Who?"

"Katara, I assure you, if I knew I would have certainly told you by now."

She deadpanned.

* * *

The tests were silly, magical chi tea that made Aang get high and basically go crazy, placing Momo on Sokka's head to shock Aang, dressing him up in funny clothes and then throwing burnt, cooled, water, and dirt (basically mud) at him, which Aang had sneezed at him, thankfully Zyon had stayed a bit farther away from the group and had missed the snot and mud thrown at them.

That evening they had all gone back to the room, Katara, and Zyon hanging back with Aang.

"Can we talk about something?" She started, looking at Zyon for help, he gave her a smile and nodded, she turned back to Aang who was looking confused.

"Sure." Aang said as he looked at the two.

"Do you remember when we were at the air temple and you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton? It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying the Avatar state doesn't have incredible—and helpful power. But you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary." Truthfully Zyon had no idea what she was talking about, but he admitted he didn't want to really see Aang in this "Avatar state" if it was so terrifying, so he agreed with her on this.

"I'm really glad you told me that. But I still need to do this." Aang admitted, Zyon frowned.

"That's not true." Zyon whispered, Aang gave him a small look, smiling at him bitterly before looking down again.

"I don't understand." Katara said after the silence.

"No, you don't. Every day more and more people die. I'm already a hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it." Aang said, looking more determined, despite the two trying to convince him otherwise.

"We can't watch you do this to yourself. We're not coming tomorrow. Come on Zyon." she grabbed Zyon's arm and he looked at her sadly, turning to Aang, who was looking at the two with a heart broken expression, her and the boy seemed so close, he was so sure she could convince him to stop this, "Goodnight." She muttered, dragging Zyon away, who reluctantly followed.

"Zyon thank you for that, I don't think I would have had the courage to tell him that without you." Zyon smiled bitterly.

"What are friends for Katara?" She smiled as the two settled into their designated beds.

"Goodnight Zyon."

"Goodnight Katara, sweet dreams. Goodnight Sokka." Zyon called out as he turned in his bed and snuggled deep into the blankets.

"...Night Zyon..." Sokka returned reluctantly.

* * *

Zyon was woken up by the sound Aang gasping awake.

"Sokka. Zyon, wake up." The two turned around to look at him, groggily Sokka looked at him.

"Wha...?" Sokka mumbled tiredly.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar state." Aang admits to the two boys tiredly, Zyon smiled, so Katara _had_ gotten through to him.

"You sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah buddy, this is pretty serious." Zyon said as he sat up as well.

"Yes. I'm sure." Aang said to the two, Sokka briefly shot Zyon a nasty glare, before turning back to Aang.

He shrugged and said "Okay."

"Do you think the general will be mad?" Aang whispered softly, Zyon tensed slightly, but loosened before anyone could see.

"There's nothing you should worry about Aang, what's a general compared to the avatar." Zyon said, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah. What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" Sokka rolls over to go back to sleep, Aang lies back down again, but Zyon stayed up, feeling dread fill him.

While Aang had been having nightmares he had had weird dreams, of people he knew he was sure, and places he's seen he was certain, but every time he tried to remember the dream escaped him, he sighed and laid back down, reaching under his pillow and pulling out the half down bracelet, getting back to his weaving.

He knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep.

* * *

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So, I guess that's it."

 _The young boy didn't know of the danger of the man's mind._

"Sure I can't change your mind?"

 _He didn't know the danger of his next words._

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar state when I'm in genuine danger."

 _Nor what they would cost him._

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that."

 _ **Who** it would cost him. Watch your words next time._

* * *

Katara was playing with Momo quietly, sometimes watching Zyon in his weaving.

"When did you learn to do that?" She asked as she looked up, the bracelet was a beautiful gold, orange, and red. Like a sunset.

"I don't remember, but I guess I used to do it a lot because this seems more like muscle memory than anything, someone once told me it helped with making your fingers more dexterous, and flexible, good for knife throwers, or card players I believe." Katara raised an eyebrow, smiling to herself at his concentrated stare, she didn't really believe the young man to be fire nation, he couldn't be because he was an Air-bender, so while he wore red robes he had ocean blue eyes, as such it was impossible to be completely fire nation without being part Water tribe.

His eyes though.

They were the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, instead of the narrowed slit eyes everyone had, his were a round, and more almond shaped.

She had never seen eyes like that.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the building shaking, Zyon's fingers froze from their twisting and turning, still, silent.

Katara didn't notice.

"I wonder what crazy thing they're trying now." She looked down at Momo, "Maybe we should just make sure Aang's okay."

"Let's." Zyon agreed as he stood, shoving the almost done bracelet in his pocket.

The two, plus Momo, ran down the stairs, meeting Sokka at the bottom.

"What's going on?" Katara asked him worriedly.

"The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state!" Sokka said hastily, looking out.

Zyon tensed, his eyes narrowing, the two didn't notice the glow of red in his eyes.

Sokka throws his boomerang at a man, knocking him out before he could attack Aang with a disk, Katara swipes her water across a man pursuing Aang with a spear, breaking it, Zyon didn't have weapons on him, the only thing he had was air-bending, so he did the only thing he could do.

He let loose.

Blowing soldiers away wildly, and using the most erratic, and unpredictable way of fighting the other three had ever seen, all the moves connected fluidly, but some were smooth, some jerky, some just made no sense, he'd taunt a soldier than smack someone on the head, look like he was about to punch someone but then change his mind and kick them in the gut.

It was confusing.

It was messed up.

It was working.

It was awesome.

Sokka was almost about to ask him what he was doing but changed his mind to get to the battle at hand.

Katara was shocked, she almost found it impossible how he managed to pull off such an insane way of fighting, it was like he was thinking up the moves on the spot!

Suddenly Zyon landed next to her and smiled. "Looks like my hunch about this 'General Fong' was correct." He chirped happily, Katara stared at him with a raised eye-brow.

"How are you doing that?" He shrugged.

About to answer, until suddenly the soldiers raised a wall, Zyon and Katara tensed and went back to their fighting stances, Katara threw water at Fong bit he avoided it by raising a patch of dirt that fell at their feet. Katara spun but then they found themselves sinking into the ground. Zyon's, and Katara's feet were stuck.

Zyon's eyes widened as he looked at Katara who started to panic twisting to get out. "Aaahhh! I can't move!" He grabbed Katara's hand to calm her.

"Calm down, we'll get out." He muttered trying to find something to pull them out.

There was nothing.

"Zyon we're sinking!" Katara wails as she realized he was as helpless as she was, Zyon soothed her.

"No, no, calm down Katara, you'll make it worse." He tried to soothe.

They were up to their waist.

"Katara! No!" Zyon looked up to see Sokka try to get to them, only for the ostrich-horse he was on to sink into the ground, making him fall off, his face was panicked as he saw his sister sink.

"Stop this! You have to let her go." despite the fact that two of his friends were stuck in the sinking mud he wanted to save Katara a whole lot more than he wanted to save Zyon, he would probably be ashamed of his thoughts later, but the fact that the girl that was his best friend was sinking to her death was terrifying him to the point that he was going insane.

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar state." General Fong said darkly.

"I'm trying... I'm trying!" Aang cries as he inwardly begs for all of it to stop.

"Aang, we're sinking!" Katara cries.

"I don't see glowing." Fong says, his tone mocking, forcing the two to sink deeper.

"Aaahhh! Please!"

"Katara shh, he'll get us out, please calm down." He begged, Katara tearfully turned to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"That's it honey just calm down, it's okay."

"You don't need to do this!" Aang begs.

"Apparently I do."

Zyon cussed in his mind, wishing to at the very least get Katara out.

And he would.

"Obsidian, get her out!"

Out of nowhere the large black dragon swooped down and dragged her out, but Zyon was gone, knowing Obsidian would be too late by the time he flew back.

He had been buried.

Aang just missing his hand.

Aang's eyes turned wide and white, his arrows glowing, wind billowing.

"It worked. It worked!" General Fong sang.

"Avatar Aang, can you hear me?! Your friends are safe!" He pushed the ground and Zyon came out for the mud, weakly gasping for air.

"It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar state, AND IT WORKED!" General Fong was bowled away by a gust of wind, and ignored by Aang.

He glowed in the air for a while before floating back down. The glow disappeared and the boy looked around, Zyon was gasping, and Katara was helping him up, Sokka put his arm over his shoulder and helped them get to Aang. They went to Aang and they all embraced him. Zyon gasping slightly for breath at the tight hug they all shared.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again." Zyon truthfully now felt a little left out, he knew he'd only been with them for four days, but it still hurt how Aang seemed to have forgotten him, even though technically they were related.

"Hah! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that." General Fong walked to them, a crazed smile on his face.

Aang opened his mouth, but Zyon instantly cut him off, "You're out of your mind. There's no way we'll do this anymore."

"I guess we'll figure that out on the way to the Fire Nation." he completely ignored Zyon.

Sokka rode up behind the insane man and smacked him on the head with his boomerang, "Anybody got a problem with that?" He asked the other soldiers, who all shook their heads. Sokka gets off as a soldier walks up to him.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?"

"I think we're all set." Katara said darkly as she put her arm around Zyon who was still breathing slightly erratically.

Momo jumped on Aang and together they all jumped on Appa.

 _"Sorry Obsidian, something's wrong with my breathing...Fly with Marria, I'll fly with you two when I'm better."_ Zyon thought to Obsidian who was starring at him

 ** _"I knew caring for these other humans was a waste of time, being with these people has caused you to be injured, let us leave them."_** Obsidian growled.

 _"As right as you are I just can't. Something tells me to stay with them."_ Zyon tiredly thought back.

 _ **"You're suicidal Zyon."**_ Obsidian said tiredly.

 _"Sorry for the trouble my friend."_

"Are you okay Zyon?" Aang asked softly, his eyes filled with tears, Sokka was riding Appa.

Zyon turned and smiled, happy to not be ignored by the boy anymore.

"I am alright, I simply need to catch my breath."

"Thank you for saving me Zyon...I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me."

"As I have said before. What are friends for?"

* * *

 _Zyon stared out into the large Planetarium, the five elders standing up on their high chairs, staring down at the six kids looking up at them._

 _Zyon slightly turned a girl turned her head and grinned slightly at him, red hair tumbling down into a tight ponytail, her eyes sparkling in excitement, he smiled back, turning to his best friend, ***** was nervously petting his partner, who was a few inches taller than he was, ***** turned to him and smiled slightly, he knew there was a chance that he'd never see his friend again, and that fear was tearing him apart inside._

 _"This is it." Zyon whispered to him._

 _"That it is." ***** whispered back._

 _"You six have been chosen to travel to the Eastern world, learn of their world, and integrate into their society, they must not know of the western world. There will come a time were you and your partners will be needed, but for now, scatter, scatter to the unknown worlds and hide, hide until we deem it safe for you to return."_

 _"Yes Elders!" The six children chanted in sync._

 _"Step forward Arthur." A boy with blonde hair and green eyes stepped forward with his partner, walking to a marking on the floor in the middle of the room._

 _"Ae res ta vi no la gru ene la ne aures." The old men chanted, raising their arms high, glowing, the place the boy stood glowed, he smiled at the other five smugly, and waved, disappearing in a glow of blue dust._

 _"Step forward Enrique." A boy with tan skin and shoulder-length wavy brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward with his partner, turning he gave a flirty smile to the girl with red hair winking at Zyon and *****._

 _"See you all on the flip side hermanos." Zyon waved with a grin, Enrique had always been a very charismatic boy._

 _"Ae res ta vi no la gru ene la ne aures." Enrique and his partner disappeared in orange dust._

 _Zyon was already missing the two._

 _"Step forward Eilis." the girl with red hair stepped up with her partner, she smiled softly to the others and nodded respectfully, giving a small wink to *****, who blushed profoundly._

 _"Ae res ta vi no la gru ene la ne aures." Eilis disappeared in purple dust._

 _Zyon knew it was his turn, he looked at ***** one last time, smiling bitter-sweetly, ***** smiled back, giving him a thumbs up, the two fist bumped._

 _"Step forward Zyon."_

 _"Ae res ta vi no la gru ene la ne aures." And he disappeared in a cloud of red dust._

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **That's it for chap 2, I am exhausted, this one took a while.**

 **Anyway I hoped you liked it, it was hard because of Zyon's personality, he's a sweet guy, but he felt a little left out here, he feels a strong connection to Aang, but he cares about the others too, he hates fighting, but he can when he needs to, and very well might I add. It was a little hard because I couldn't decide whether to make Katara go in alone, or have him go in with her, eventually I obviously chose the second one.  
**

 **Try to remember that this is a Ty Lee/OC, not Katara/OC, this is only one sided Katara/OC, clearly. He only sees her as a little sister. Of course Aang is always in the back of her mind though. XD**

 **Sokka is of course wrong to think of Zyon as Fire nation because all facts point out that he is in fact not. And of course all Obsidian wants is to protect Zyon.**

 **Anyway tell me how I did, PM me, or review, whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K.M:**

 **Hey kitties. I am not dead.**

 **Not yet.**

 **Here is chap three!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, or it's characters, Zyon belongs to core of justice, and the other OCs are mine! So enjoy!**

* * *

We had gone into a cave called the Cave of Lovers, and I will say this, it was weird.

We had been separated from Aang, and Katara, of course I had panicked at first until I decided that worrying about the others was more important, not that the nomads seemed to care they were stuck in some cave, they were pretty chill through the whole thing, even when riding Badger Moles out of a magical cave of love.

I was being sarcastic by the way.

Of course when they had come back they were blushing like crazy and not looking at each other, which made me smile.

Sokka was red too, on his forehead from smacking it so many times at the stupidity that was Moku and his family... I was tempted to smack my forehead too, but I knew I'd just end up having a headache later, much like Sokka would have. We said goodbye to the nomads before walking up to the edge of the mountain.

"I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O...Oh no..." My eyes widen as I see clouds of smoke, and towers of siege.

Omashu had been taken by the Fire Nation.

It was horrible.

Especially for Aang.

Though to me that's what made it horrible.

This place was special to Aang, and now it had been taken by the Fire Nation, the crushed look on his face said everything. Something important had been there, and now it was taken away. That made me mad, angry, how dare anyone hurt innocent Aang's feelings, take something away from him.

It made me feel guilty because the reason I was angry was because they hurt Aang, not because they had taken Omashu...

"I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far..." He turns to us with shocked, and sorrowful eyes, "but Omashu always seemed...untouchable."

"Up until now, it was. Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." Sokka said softly, my guilt grew.

Katara looked at us, tearing her eyes away from the devastating sight, "This is horrible, but we have to move on." she said resolutely.

"No. I'm going in to find Bumi." Aang didn't hesitate to disagree. I didn't really know _who_ Bumi was, but I didn't want to bother them by bringing up the question, I guess he was important to Aang though.

"Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still..." Sokka trailed off weakly, Aang glared at him, harsh.

"What? If he's still what?" Aang almost dared him to finish the sentence.

I felt the need to interject "Aang calm down. Sokka didn't mean that." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, Sokka looked down guiltily, Aang glared at me, but my stern look had him backing down with a sad look.

Katara walked "I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people around who can teach you earth-bending." I frowned slightly, I just didn't feel that was really it, Aang seemed almost desperate to run back in there, despite the clear amount of Fire Nation in there.

"This isn't about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend." Looks like I was right.

We all piled back into Appa as Aang flew us somewhere. We flew down to a moat, Appa grunts as he lands on a ledge, I look over the side, my mind working over what we could possibly be doing here. Aang jumps on top of the pipe and starts grunting as he tries to take the lid off the pipe.

"A secret passage?" Sokka muses in wonderment, "why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asks as he walks over to the cap and Aang finally pops it off with his staff.

Only for green gooey sewage to fall over him, "Ugh!" he whined.

"Does that answer your question?" Aang asks cheekily, I smiled at him.

"I think his question is more then satisfied." I reluctantly help Sokka take it off, chuckling at his disgruntled, and disgusted look.

Aang jumps into the pipe, Sokka winces in disgust, pinching his nose as Katara and Momo peek in, flies buzzing inside, I couldn't hold back _my_ disgusted look, first an evil cave that traps you with Mole Badgers, now evil dirty sewers?

I sighed as I link my hands together and look at Katara, she smiled weakly as I help her up, then I look at Sokka, he still looks at me in disgust, I motion my head to the entrance, "Come on Sokka, in you go." He glares as he jumps in.

"I really, _really_ don't like you." He tells me with a glare.

The whole way Sokka was making sounds, "ew, Ick, ugh, ew, ew, ew!" I wasn't enjoying this any more than he was, but it was still hilarious, so I laughed at him.

"Not funny Zyon! This is gross!" he shrieks, I shushed him with an amused smile, the serious part of me hoping he won't alert the Fire Nation with his very girly shrieks.

We reach a manhole and Aang easily pops it off with a gust of air, I watched in amazement, how he fluidly moved his arms to pop it open, Aang of course had much more training then I had ever had that was for sure, which was why he was much more elegant in his bending than I was.

I hope he teaches me, I may be older, but any old person can learn something new from someone younger.

I tug Aang away from the manhole before he tries to open it, I go up myself and do it, if I got caught it would be better for Aang and the others to run, I peek around the manhole, and look at the street, my eyes narrowed, seeing no one I take off the manhole and go up, "Coast is clear." Aang stares at me in confusion as he flies out.

"What does that mean?"

"It means there are no enemies around." I tell him with a confused looked, but then I remembered, Aang had been asleep for a hundreds years, maybe that phrase wasn't used back then.

"Oh."

I turn back to the manhole and see Katara trying to get out, I smile and grip her hands, helping her up, she smiles widely, "thanks Zyon." I smile back.

"No prob."

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." She says to us.

I turn to help Sokka out too.

Except it wasn't Sokka.

Just some weird blob monster.

I stare at the monster I'm holding hands with, my eyes wide.

It groans, I instantly let go of it and stare at it, I turn to Aang, and Katara, hoping I was just seeing things.

They were horrified. Katara turns to a barrel of water and bends the water at it, the water washes over the monster, only to reveal Sokka covered in sewage, now covered in water. My eyebrows raise as I try to lean away, how on earth did he get so filthy down there? And how did I not notice?!

Aang then blows a gust of wind at him, causing him to cry out as it almost toppled him over, but at least now he was dry.

Sokka raises his head to look at us, only to find to be covered in small purple octopuses I think... Sokka didn't seem to notice, until they sucked on his face and squeaked, now I was slowly standing in front of Katara and Aang, trying to get as far away from Sokka as I could.

Sokka shrieks, my eyes widen as I slap my hand over his mouth, looking around the area with wide eyes, Sokka didn't care as he continued to try and rip the suckers off his face, stretching it almost comically, still they didn't come off, Sokka's muffled screams continued, but I held him in place, happy to find that no one had heard. I push Sokka off the road, hoping he'll calm down, despite the weird things on his face, Aang and Katara followed.

"Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus." Aang says, Sokka seems to try to look at them as they wiggle around and squeak, his face pales, Aang walks up to Sokka's face and he grabs one and rubs their little head, causing it to squeak and let go of Sokka, leaving behind a bright red circle, I watch Aang take off the one on his forehead, but I turn Sokka's head and take off the one on his neck.

"Hey!" I jump at the shout, turning with a tense at the Fire Nation soldiers. We all stand together to cover Aang, we pull away from our rigid position showing Aang in a red top had. The guards stop in front of us.

"What are you kids doing out past curfew?" he asks gruffly, we all tense, I stand in front of Katara before she opened her mouth.

"Forgive us. We were escorting this young lady home, her house is a little farther than ours, we didn't want to leave her alone this late at night." I lied smoothly as I stood tall in front of the three, I turned quickly and pushed the other three back, hoping to get away.

"Wait! What's the matter with him?" I wince as I turn to find him pointing at Sokka, the red welt on his neck easy for everyone to see. Katara thinks quickly and puts her hand on his shoulders.

"Uh...he has pentapox, sir." I wince at her slight hesitance at the beginning of her lie, the guard seems to hear it too because he leaned forward to touch him.

I stand in front of him, my hand pushing the man back, "It's highly contagious sir." I say, silently pleading him not to push it.

Things could get ugly.

Of course the man believed it with two of us lying, Sokka helping slightly with the ploy.

Of course he's a horrible actor. he raises his hands and starts to moan.

"Uuuuuu...It's so awful...I'm dyiiiing..." He groans, I winced slightly at the zombie-like acting.

"...And deadly..."

Sokka lurches forward suddenly, causing the guard to lurch back in fear. "Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox. Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" Sokka steps forward again, coughing and spitting at them with his groans, I resisted the want to slap my face at the fact that they were believing this.

"We'd better go wash our hands...and burn our clothes!" The guards run, scared looks on their faces.

"Thank you, sewer friend!" Aang thanks the small pentapus in his hand.

Afterwards we try to sneak in, _try_ being the keyword, they were kids, they can't _sneak_ for the life of them. I force everyone to duck behind some construction material when a patrol passes by.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here." Katara says, I nod in agreement.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Most likely...

"Somewhere he can't earth-bend." Took the words right out of my mouth.

"Metal." I pipe up softly.

Suddenly we find rocks, and debris falling from a chute, ready to fall, and crush a group of people walking by, my eyes widen.

I raise my hands and blow a gust of wind while Aang pushes the chute up with his staff, blowing up the rocks to dust, I look down to find a teenage girl with her hair in two buns on the top, the rest left let go to tumble down her back, her gold eyes were targeting us.

That calculating, look, I tensed at the cold feeling that washed over me.

"The resistance!" A woman shouts as she points at me and Aang, I wince, watching as the teenage girl smiles almost crazily, she fans her hands out, sending arrows towards us I push Aang's head down to avoid it, we run from our hiding place as soldiers climb the ladders to reach us, Katara whips them off, lagging behind slightly, I frown and push her ahead of the group, making sure to be in the back.

The girl stared running at me. She shoots more arrows at me, I dodge most and redirect some away with my hands, her nails half long, black metal on them, I wanted to marvel at the sharpness, but first I had to try and not be kill by them. She continued to follow us, I think quickly and pull on a rope from a scaffolding to my right, causing it to fall between us. Just before that she manages to get a shuriken through and it slashes me across the shoulder. The dust clears, giving her a clear look of me, she smirks as she sends another set of arrows, only for me to have the feel of free-falling.

I grunt as I get up, darting my eyes to the others, my eyes roving over them, seeing no injuries I started to assess myself, besides the adrenaline rush that was slowly leaving, I had probably a welt on my hand from rope burn, and a cut on my shoulder, I push myself up as Aang, and Sokka rub their heads, I looked around,we were in some kind of tunnel. I sense someone looking at us and turn to find the bearded man that had sounded the attack in front of us, my eyes narrowed.

He had almost...killed those people.

No. He wanted to.

* * *

"So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Of course not!" I tense at the dark tone in his voice, "The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives, and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered." My eyes widened. He surrendered?

Surrendered, gave up, didn't try to protect his people.

In the dictionary as a verb surrender mean to cease resistance to an enemy or opponent and submit to their authority.

And he was a king?

I probably should have really asked those questions.

"That can't be." The words left my lips before I even knew it, I winced, I had never been this loose-mouthed- wait. How would I know? I don't remember anything...

The leader spared me a look, his face hard.

"The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said...'I'm going to do... nothing'!" I frowned at that, feeling like I was missing something, I turned to Aang, his face was in disbelief, much like the others.

"It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for." He said with a tone of finality, I tensed, these people would kill themselves. I readied to open my mouth, say something, but then I looked at Aang, he was supposed to be the hero, the one that saves the world. Isn't he? I should give him the chance to save these people instead of constantly butting in.

Of course I was right.

"Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day." Aang looked at everyone, each man, woman, child, hanging on to his every word, I smiled to myself, Aang seemed to know what I'm thinking every time.

"You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at ANY cost!" The leader insisted, his face hard, as he thrust his hands as if it would convince us.

"I don't know, living to fight another day is startin' to sound pretty good to me." One man said from the crowd, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm with the kid!" Another jumped in.

The man looked down, knowing that compared to everyone else he was defeated in his want to fight back.

"Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?" He shot back, motioning to everyone.

I looked at Sokka who made a humming sound, then he brightened.

"Suckers!" He shouts, He stands, looking at everyone who looked at him in confusion.

"You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox." I winced, knowing exactly what was coming next.

* * *

"Zyon you're hurt!" I whip around and look at Katara who is staring at my arm, I look down to the bicep to see the shirt was ripped up and slowly leaking a trail of red down my arm. It stung.

I didn't even notice.

I put down the bucket with small pentapus on the floor as I was about to put my hand on the wound, but i stopped, I stared at the long leather glovelet on my arm, my fingers were covered in the sewage water, from looking for pentapus, which had who knows how many germs. I winced, my wound could get infected.

Never mind 'could'. It would, it had been hours since I'd gotten my cut, and I hadn't cleaned it out.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I wince as Katara places her hand on the wound, but I don't move.

"I didn't take notice. I was occupied with everything going on, it slipped my mind to tell someone." I said sheepishly, looking away awkwardly as she placed her hands on her hips and gave me "the glare".

It's scary...

"Honestly you are so irresponsible! as the oldest I'd expect a little more out of you! Seriously! Out of all the things you could forget about a battle wound just had to be it!" I cringed as she upped her volume on her ranting, gripping my arm tightly as she dragged me out of the sewer and back to camp.

A part of me made me think she just wanted to shirk out of collecting pentapus and was using me as an excuse.

* * *

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta ACT sick, too. Ya gotta sell it!" Sokka insisted as he looked at the crowd. An old man groaned behind Sokka, holding his back in pain. Sokka grinned as he put his arm around my shoulder, though I wasn't paying attention to that... I frowned in disgust as I saw the buckets full of pentapus, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about." The man grins as he stops faking and tap his cane on the ground.

"Years of practice." I still didn't look up from the bucket.

I still didn't change my face of disgust.

* * *

We were standing in front of the citizens of Omashu, Sokka stood at the front and raised his hand toward the city.

"Okay everyone! Into sick formation." Of course I wasn't part of the group. I had whittled, and wiled away at the Sokka, Aang, and Katara until I managed to convince them that I would hang behind the group and make sure everyone made it out safely, and that no soldiers kept some of the citizens back.

In other words I didn't have to put on the disgusting pentapus on my face and have them suck on it.

"Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us." I turned to see the orange clothed boy look at Katara.

"No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." I frowned as I walked up to him.

Momo jumps on Aang and starts pulling at his mouth. Aang pulls him off.

"Sorry Momo, I'll feed you later." I grab Aang's hand just before he launches off, he turns to me.

"Aang, I'm coming with you, I don't want you going alone." I say firmly, his grey eyes stare at me before he smiles sadly and nods.

I turn to Katara "Keep up the plan as if I was still there, you'll be fine." I tell her, Aang flies into the air, and I fly myself up onto a roof, following behind the master air-bender.

* * *

I follow Aang onto the rooftops till we reach an area with some sort of mutated bunny was sitting there, chained, pushing along a turnstile that moved the mill, I felt my features harden as I flew down, "Aang look!" I shout as I jump in front of the creature and mill. Aang following.

"Flopsie!"

"You know it?" I ask as I get closer, seeing old whip marks on the creature, I clenched my fingers, "Poor thing." I say as I get close enough to touch it, I look at Aang who has his hands stretched out, expecting I hug, I raise an eyebrow and cough as I motion to the chain.

"Oh." He says with a sheepish scratch of his head, I bends water from a nearby cistern and freezes it on the chain, I karate chopped the chain off. The large bunny rushes to Aang and hugs him, Aang gets on top and smiles, patting Flopsie's back, "hop on." I give Aang an unimpressed look at the pun, but jump on the enlarged rabbit anyway.

"Come on, Flopsie. You gotta help me find Bumi. Yip Yip!" I coughed again, Aang turns again and gives me another sheepish look.

"Oh...I guess that doesn't work with you. Let's go!"

I yelp as Flopsie rushes forward, I grab Aang's shoulder to hold on.

I'm going to ask _a_ _lot_ of questions when this is over...

* * *

We went to the camp made outside Omashu, the safe area as we had agreed.

We both got off an exhausted Flopsie, who sort of...flopped to the ground I guess...

Katara, and Sokka got up from their area around the campfire and walked up to us.

I put my hand on Aang's sagging shoulder "We looked everywhere we could think of. No sign of Bumi." I said as I rubbed Aang's back, though truthfully I had no idea what Bumi looked like, I'm pretty sure Aang would have pointed him out. I pulled away from Aang when Katara came forward and hugged him, Flopsie made sad sounds and Sokka came up and hugged him, I raised my eyebrow but then sighed.

"I'm sorry Aang... I wish we could have found him. But it seems the Fire Nation was smart enough not to leave him anywhere we could have gone." I say, he looks up with sad eyes, my heart breaks at the sad look on his face, I gulp and scratch the back of my head. I walk to him and pat his bald head, "We may have not found him now, but I promise, we won't stop looking." I tell him gently, his face brightens slightly, I rubbed away his tears as he smiles slightly.

"Thanks Zyon." I smiled wider.

"No prob kiddo."

I wipe the smile from my face when I catch sight of the Resistance leader coming towards us.

"We've got a problem. We just did a head count." Katara starts.

"Oh no. Did someone get left behind?" She asks worriedly.

"No. we have an extra." he pointed beside us, we turn and our eyes widen as we see Momo playing with a baby, except not really...

The baby was choking Momo, he was only trying to get away...

* * *

We sat around the campfire, the baby trying to get Momo, I smiled pitiably as I pick up the baby, making Momo sigh in relief, I place him farther away from Momo, hoping his attention would catch something else, unfortunately it was something bad, he grabbed Sokka's club and started sucking on it, I frowned as I tried to pull it away, only for Sokka to swipe it from the baby.

"No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" The baby didn't seem to care he was holding a dangerous weapon and started crying, Katara glared at Sokka and smacked him, placing her hands on her hips angrily, I chuckle under my breath.

"Sassy isn't she?" I whisper to the baby, who looks up at me with teary gold eyes, my eyes soften as I brush his hair back softly, placing the baby back on my lap.

"Oh...alright." I hear Sokka say, but I ignore him as I grab the ends of my bandana and start waving it across the baby's face, smiling as he squealed happily and tried to grab them.

"Huh. he's real good with kids." Katara says to Sokka, I smile to myself.

I actually had no idea what I was doing.

I was just going with the motions.

Katara kneels in front of me and hugs the baby from behind, "Ooo, you're so CUTE. Mmmmm..." I chuckle as the baby tries to get out of her grip and back into mine.

"Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer." I frown at him and look at the baby, I could see where he was coming from, but right now? Looking at him? He wasn't, he was just a child.

Katara picks him up and points him at the Resistance Leader.

"Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" She asks.

The man only looked at her sorrowfully.

I took a moment to stop and think. I had always had a bad feeling with the way he took action, and right now the words he spoke were harsh, but I took a moment to look at it in his point of view, he clearly lost something dear to him, and it was clearly Fire Nation fault.

He just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

But still.

That gave him no right to judge an _innocent_ child.

"For now he is but a child. Do not pit every Fire Nation as one man. The world isn't made of black and white, it's full of greys... This child is Fire Nation...but we can't judge who he will be when he grows." I said softly, looking at the child that innocently chewed on his fist, I smiled softly when the baby looked at me and squealed happily, stretching his arms towards me, Katara smiled and gave him back to me, I bounced him on my knee as he laughed some more.

"That may be so. But we already know what kind of family it will be, all the grown Fire Nation are corrupted. They'll only teach his generation the same thing they've been teaching for years." I was about to reply but a screech caused me to look up, to see a hawk land on a jutting rock.

"A messenger hawk!" the Resistance leader stated the obvious.

Aang took the message and his eyes darted around the page as he read it.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So...he wants to make a trade. His son... for King Bumi." My eyes widened.

Now I felt the need to ask some more questions.

Like where have they been keeping him?

* * *

I sighed as the baby curled up on top of me clenched my hair tightly in a fist.

It's not that I couldn't sleep _with_ him next to me...

It's just that I _can't_ _sleep_ with him next to me!

He'd wiggle, and toss, and turn, he'd kick, and elbow, and punch, he'd grab my hair and pull it, chew on it, cover it in saliva, also there was one time in the middle of the night in which he wet the sleeping mat!

I sighed as I looked up at the starry sky, the black hair, yellow eyed boy sound asleep, recently cleaned.

Of course he wasn't sleeping on the mat since he soiled it. He was sleeping on top of me.

Which made this all the more uncomfortable.

Usually someone would ask "Why not pass the baby to Katara?"

In which I would return with "Don't you think I tried that?!"

He just cried when he found out he wasn't next to me.

I sighed again as he drooled on my bare chest.

I shivered as a cold wind passed through, my arms keeping he baby more than warm.

I digress...I hope someone else manages to take the baby away from me, if so I will applaud them...

* * *

Aang, still wearing his hat, Katara, Sokka, and I at the bottom of the scaffolding of a giant statue that is under construction, looking towards the Fire Nation.

Thankfully it being Sokka holding the baby, apparently he warmed up to him, much to my internal relief.

My mind isn't on any of that really.

Nope.

Truthfully I don't even know why my mind is on what it is.

A girl.

Albeit a very pretty girl, but still.

A girl.

We could very well fall into war and my mind was on how beautiful the girl with the braided ponytail was.

How embarrassing.

I should be focusing.

But in the end the whole conversation flew past my head.

Pay attention to the conversation!

Instead of those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Don't go there! She's Fire Nation Zyon! Which means she's off-limits!

 ** _"That's kind of funny."_** I glare at the dragon from his hiding spot as he chuckles under his breath.

Of course I had called Obsidian, and Marria to come in case anything happened, though I had them hide behind the construction so they wont be seen by both the enemy and the citizens.

 _"No it's not."_ I answer with a pout.

 _ **"I never thought humans could fall for each other so quickly. How cute. Your first crush. Congratulations Zyon, you have actual human emotions, I was starting to doubt it."**_ the dragon drawled with cruel mocking in his voice, a blush broke on my face as I looked at him in the shadows, though something he said nagged at me.

 _"My first? Truly?"_ I asked curiously, I would have thought I'd had one before at least once maybe.

 _ **"You were never interested in women before. Always said you were too busy with your training. A load of dragon crap if you ask me. Which you didn't, but I'll state my opinion anyway..."**_ The dragon rumbled. I raised an eyebrow in amusement but didn't comment.

I was snapped out of it when I saw Bumi pulled up and off into the sky.

"Bumi!"

I yell at my mind to focus at the panic in Aang's voice.

I run after Aang as I see him run after the floating metal cage, I grabbed him when a girl bends blue fire at us and jump over her with Aang in my arms "Don't be so reckless Aang! You could have been killed!" I yell at him as I give him a boost and have him fly away on his glider.

But not before having his hat fall off, he catches the thing in his mouth but I hear the gasp from the girl behind me, I turn around, ready to protect Aang.

"The Avatar! My lucky day." she smirks, I take a quick look at her, she's small, and I can tell by her lithe form she's meant for speed.

She tries runs over to the elevator winch, and releases the break with a blast of blue fire. The winch begins to spin rapidly as Azula grabs one of the chains attached to the machine. The winch pulls her rapidly toward the top of the construction scaffolding, I wince, knowing she's after Aang.

Who's distracted with getting Bumi.

I need to get to him before she does.

The clangs of blades make me turn around, Sokka, and Katara fighting with the two girls.

Sokka with the baby.

Aang or baby. Aang or baby.

One was a master air-bender.

The other a defenseless baby.

 _"Obsidian, I need you to deploy. Help Aang, keep out of sight."_ I thought to him.

 _ **"Ugh, fine. But do know that I really, really, really don't want to."**_ the dragon groaned as he flew away.

My decision was made. With a wish of good luck to Aang I ran to the two way battle. Sokka was holding the baby in one hand while blowing what I recognized as the bison whistle. I pulled out a dagger and slapped away one of the knives that got a little too close to Katara for comfort.

"Zyon!" I sent a quick smile as I pushed the black haired girl attacking us back.

"Hello." I said quickly, my eyes darted to the brown haired girl, she was doing a cartwheel.

"We've got to get the baby out of here!" I nod.

"Agreed!" I say as I get closer to Sokka to stand in front of him. I take the baby from him.

"Way ahead of ya!" Sokka says, the baby takes the bison whistle and blows it with a giggle.

We started to run only for Sokka to suddenly trip into a hole, I stop instantly and look at him in worry, I didn't usually go ahead for this very reason. I see the brown haired girl walk towards him, I gulp nervously, Katara raises a whip to attack the girl, but I motion with my eyes to look behind her, she instantly uses the whip to stop the knives coming at us.

"Sokka take the kid!" I yell as I toss the kid to him, Sokka grabs him and goes down the ladder as the brown haired girl starts fighting Katara.

I take a fighting stance next to Katara, wincing at the dagger in my hand, it wasn't my main weapon, I could tell because it felt out of place in my large hand, too small, too lithe, I'd have to ask Obsidian if he knew what my old weapon was later.

We're both fighting the black haired girl because the pretty brown haired one seemed to have disappeared.

I slash at her with my dagger, as she deflects with her metal nails, she tries to fight back but I quickly defend myself with the small dagger, I could see she wasn't all that skilled in the close combat area, she was a long-range fighter, and being this close wasn't helping her, though it was doing wonders for me since it was my specialty it seems. Katara tries to hit the girl with the water whip but misses when she leans back, suddenly the girl pulls another knife from her ankle, launching it at Katara. Katara manages to freeze the girl's hands to stop her from attacking us, and I kneed her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain, I then hit her face hard with the blunt side of the dagger causing her to fall back.

I turn when I hear a gasp, only to instantly dodge the flash of pink, I get closer to Katara who's on the ground and I help her up, I look up to see the chocolate eyes that always gave that shivering feeling-

No! concentrate!

But to be fair her eyes were beautiful.

Katara raises her hands, only for nothing to happen, I frown and look at her.

"Katara. You okay?" I whisper under my breath, only for her breath to hitch in panic.

The two only looked at us in amusement. I winced and moved in front of Katara.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" My eyes widened at what the black haired girl said.

They took Katara's bending away.

The girl pulls out a... a... actually I have no idea what it was, but I do know she was going to launch it a us.

Just before she could a silver boomerang came and knocked it out of her hand. We all look up to see Sokka on Appa.

"I seem to manage!" He tells her, a triumphant smirk on his face, a smile grows on mine.

"Way to go Sokka." I congratulate quietly.

Sokka lands Appa between us, and the two girls, raising his tail and ten slapping it down on the platform in an arc, causing it to crumble and the two girls to blow away. "Hop on the Sokka express." I say as I jump on and extend my hand to Katara, she smiled and turned red before letting me pull her up.

As we fly I suddenly see the speck of orange, "There's Aang." I say as I point.

"We can catch him!" Sokka calls back.

Aang is fighting with the blue fire girl on the chutes, Obsidian could be seen sending small embers of fire at her.

Almost boredly.

 _"Are you doing anything?"_ I ask in irritation.

The dragon looks up at me in that cruel amusement and shrugs boredly, Marria chewing on his ear.

 ** _"Hey, you said to help him, not how. I am helping, just not a lot."_** I hate his loopholes.

After a while we finally see Aang again, but he's alone.

I have questions.

* * *

"So, we're tracking down your brother and Uncle, huh?" an emotionless voice drawled.

"It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" a chipper voice mused teasingly.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore. We have two more targets now."

"You mean the avatar and Mister hunk?"

"..."

* * *

I told Aang to stay with the others and rest while I returned the baby.

I held the child in my arms as I waved the red ends of the bandana in his chubby face, I smiled softly, landing on the balcony silently, seeing his parents walk inside, the woman was crying, my eyes softened at the tearful sight. I had gotten a little attached to the kid, but...he needed to be home, who knows, maybe one day I'll meet him again.

"This is it kiddo." I say softly as I set him down, his eyes grow tearful as he lets out a small sob at being put down, I smile and wave the two ends again, he giggled, I smiled and pushed him in the direction of the door, watching him toddle away to his parents, the woman gasps and runs to her child, and I duck behind the roof.

"Tom-Tom!"

Huh... so that's his name. Well Tom-Tom, I hope you grow up big, and strong, and most importantly a good person.

I smiled as I hopped off into the night.

* * *

 _"Stop it..."_

 _"What are you gonna do about it? You're a loser!"_

 _"No I'm not..."_

 _"Yes you are. You don't even have any friends. That's why you're always alone to those dumb books! Not like anyone wants to be your friend you freak."_

 _"Leave me alone... Ow, stop it...please stop..."_

 _"Ha-ha-ha, what a loser!"_

 _"I know right!"_

 _"HEY!"_

 _The jeering, and shouting stops._

 _The group of kids turn to see someone at the top of the stairs._

 _A kid._

 _Now that's never intimidating._

 _But when one of those kids has a glowing black hammer that looks ready to smite you... you kind of want to stay on their good side._

 _"Leave him alone. You shouldn't bully someone just because they're smarter than you. The reason he's into his books is because he's smart enough to try and get into a good school when he's older, unlike you guys, the real losers who are too dumb to study! Now bug off and leave him alone!_

 _"Che. Whatever, he was getting boring anyway..." the main one said, only for one of the kids on the sidelines to glare at him._

 _"Really Jack? You're scared of this loser? What a coward. You wanna fight kid? let's fight! Take all of us on, I dare ya!" The kid stepped up, raising his fists._

 _The boy tensed and dropped the hammer, clenching his gloved hands, the group of kids circled him as the boy they had been beating looked up, staring in awe as the boy dodged the attacks and hit just as hard as they did, despite their height on him, though in the end they started gaining the upper hand with numbers. The young boy got up weakly and charged in._

 _"Leave him alone! Stop fighting!" No one heard him, merely punching the boy away, making cry out in pain and fall back, he stared in fear before slowly it faded away to anger, he stood up elegantly and dropped the books he had held in his hands, charging forward quickly, he kicked at one of their legs making them trip, then he shouldered another one roughly, then pushed himself to the center, where all the kids were beating the black haired blue eyed boy, or was it red eyed? he couldn't tell with the way the boy was wildly attacking everyone left and right, blood, bruises, and cuts all over. The boy charged in and kicked at the one that had been the leader to it all._

 _Despite their tough stand, the two boys were beaten down by the group._

 _"Ha, all bark and no bite!"_

 _"What losers!"_

 _"Guys, I have a boo boo! My mama is gonna be mad at me!"_

 _"Oh stop being such a baby!" The voices faded as the group walked away._

 _The two lay on the ground, injured, hurt, in pain._

 _Gasping for breath._

 _"W-why d-did you j-join i-in, I could h-have h-handled it..." The black haired boy gasped._

 _The other one gasping weakly looked at the boy beaten beside him._

 _"I...y-you h-helped me... I- didn't w-want to see you h-hurt...be-besides...I-I hate f-fighting..." Suddenly the black haired boy shot up, looking at the boy next to me._

 _"You were amazing back there. You were like hiya! watcha! uwaaaaa!" The boy said as he started doing karate chops and slices._

 _He turned to the boy on the floor. "You don't like fighting though, so you didn't fight. Hey what's your name? My name is Zyon." the black haired boy says quickly._

 _The other one turned to him incredulously._

 _"H-how are y-you not t-tired?!"_

 _The boy shrugs, "my teacher says I have scary stamina."_

 _"N-no k-kidding..."_

 _"You're name?"_

 _"Oh...umm it's... Marcus..."_

 _"Marcus? I expected something cooler what with your moves."_

 _"W-what about y-you! I've never e-even heard of t-the name Zyon!"_

 _"Eh so you do have a bite to ya."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Yeah, every time I see you at school you always let everyone push you around, it's nice to see you so different."_

 _"S-school?"_

 _"Yeah, you know I kinda look up to you...or your grades...get it? Look up? Cause they're higher than mine? Get it?!"_

 _"Yeah...I get it..."_

 _"*sigh*, my amazing puns are lost on you..."_

 _"Yup. A total waste, don't ever use them on me ever again."_

 _"No prob Blondico."_

 _"Blondico? What is that even supposed to be?"_

 _"A cooler name."_

 _"...Don't call me that."_

* * *

Slowly blue eyes opened... a starry sky above...

Alone. Cold. But not.

A tall white majestic creature stood behind him, sleeping protectively around him. The dead fire in front of him out cold.

But he wasn't cold. The regal animal kept him warm.

But his thoughts weren't on any of that...

"I wonder where you are now...?"

The stars twinkled mischievously, hiding a deep secret coyly.

"Zyon. Take care."

* * *

Slowly blue eyes opened... a starry sky above.

Safe, warm.

Aang was asleep next to him, Momo on his head, Sokka was sucking on his thumb on his other side, Katara was asleep next to him, Marria snuggled under the water-bender's arms.

The large white creature was sleeping beyond them. A majestic black creature sleeping behind them, sleeping protectively around him. The dead fire in front of him out cold.

But he wasn't cold. His friends were plenty warm, as was the regal creature.

But his thoughts weren't on any of that...

Only on a name. A single one that had eluded him many times.

But he had finally managed to grasp.

"Marcus."

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Gaaah! I'm hungry meow!**

 **Seriously, it's like 11 right now, and I'm hungry, that's never a good thing. Anyway this one took a while because the position I was in was uncomfortable, my computer's edge was marking my arm, which left an uncomfortable mark.**

 **Yay me.**

 **Also note this chapter was really long, like the longest I've ever done...**

 **I guess a good question is why is Zyon always hanging at the back, I sort of based this off my mom, when I was little she would always tell me to walk in front of her so she could see me, she didn't like having me outside without her being able to see where I was, it made her worry like a parakeet, so I made Zyon sort of like that, he makes sure every is ahead to make sure they aren't getting hurt, if anything he takes the brunt of it.**

 **I guess I made the thing with Ty Lee go fast, but I don't plan on making this fic too long anyway, don't point out the fact that this chapter is long...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, cuz this took a while.**

 **Review if ya want, PM me if ya have questions, or anything else, see ya kitties.**


	4. Chapter 4

**K:M:**

 **Kitty Master here! Anyway I know it's been forever, but you already know my lame excuse, I was moving stuff from my old computer to ma new one, so don't judge, anyway I have to make this quick.**

 **I don't own A:TLA, I made the new art cover but I used a base if you couldn't tell, I'll tell you where you can get it in the next chapter, umm oh yeah and "core of justice" owns Zyon, and the idea for this story!**

* * *

 **Zyon's P.O.V:**

"So Zyon." I looked up at that moment, looking at the dark skinned girl, Katara. Her blue clothes stood out brightly in the green of the forest.

"Yes Katara? How may I help you?" I asked politely, my hands were sore from skinning tonight's meal, I was more than halfway through, but it was a pretty gruesome and long process, one I made sure to do far, and downwind from Aang so he wouldn't catch the scent, I turned the knife in my hand as I looked up at her from where I was sitting next to the river.

"I was wondering..." She paused, looking down nervously, I cocked my head in confusion.

Katara was... hmm strange I would say, one minute she's fiery and hot-headed, the next she's quiet and gentle, the two switches in her personality often confused me, making me wonder how I should react, I realized quickly that a soft-spoken answer was better than a commanding one with her, she understood better if someone wasn't yelling back at her.

As I had seen her and Sokka do for example.

I knew it was all joking fun between the siblings, but sometimes I wondered if it really _was_ all just joking fun, one day they might say something they regret with their hotheadedness, and won't be able to take it back.

Marria growled from beside me, making me absently give her the dull bones, knowing she would like to chew on that what with her sharper teeth growing in.

"Yes Katara?" I asked, feeling a little put off with how quiet she was being.

"Just how much do you really know about yourself?" She said quickly in one breath.

I blinked, "If you wanted to know that you could have just asked, though I think the others will want to know too, we'll talk about it tonight alright? In the meantime let me finish skinning this fox-otter." She nodded, but instead of walking away and letting me finish she sat next to me and started skinning with me, "Katara you don't need to do that." I protested, feeling bad that I was letting her work, Katara already did enough, I didn't want her doing my job too.

"No, no it's okay, I have nothing else to do anyway." I frowned but still took the knife, and skin from her.

"No let me do this, you go ahead and relax, really!" I could see her smile in amusement.

"Well if you're going to insist." She said as she sat back and let me take over.

"So from what tribe do you think you are." I paused and hummed slightly in thought.

I wasn't from the Earth kingdom, I was sure of that because I had nothing resembling it.

Despite the red clothing I didn't think I belonged to the Fire Nation, I knew that because clothes didn't define where you came from, much less a color.

I wasn't Water Tribe, while my eyes were a similar color, I looked nothing like them to be honest.

I might be an Air Nomad though... truthfully I looked nothing like Aang either, but I think that was the closest bet what with next to nothing being known about them.

"I'd guess an Air Nomad." I told her truthfully, shrugging, though even my voice held doubt.

"You don't think so?" She asked in surprise.

I gave a glance, "I'm not saying I'm not, since I don't really know...but... it doesn't feel like I am."

"What if you really are Fire Nation?"

"Then I certainly wouldn't be joining their cause that's for sure, so I'm less Fire Nation, and more _from_ the Fire Nation."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked in confusion.

I looked back at her and smiled. Talking to Katara was always fun because she had so many questions like I did, an insatiable curiosity. Something that was often a good trait in the learning area.

"Think of it this way Katara. Imagine I was from the Fire Nation." She nods in understanding.

"Does that make me a bad person?" She didn't think about it as she shook her head.

"Now let's see, have you ever met someone in your tribe that was just a complete jerk?" She frowns, thinking with a sour look.

"Oh yeah, a real jerk." I smiled at the way her nose scrunched up in distaste.

"But does that make the rest of the Water Tribe a total jerk?" I ask, I watch as her eyes clarify.

"I get it. Just because one person is bad doesn't mean all the rest with that person are also bad." I nod.

"It's the same everywhere else. So even if I _was_ from the Fire Nation it wouldn't matter. We need to stop seeing everyone as where they're from, every person is individual, with their own ideas, and thoughts, we're all different, and that's not such a bad thing, imagine if there were a hundred of Sokka, or you, or even a hundred of me." I could see her grimace slightly at the first two, but smiling with a blush at the last one.

"That wouldn't be too bad." I chuckled with her, before deciding to finish my point.

"The world wouldn't be all that amazing, in fact we'll be able to start predicting everything that happens because we would have one way of thinking, doing the same thing at the same time. talking to the same people, having the same conversation, we'd never be able to grow, learn, and excel in life. For there to be a hero there needs to be a villain, in this case the villain is the Fire Lord, but not the rest of the Fire Nation, remember they only follow orders after all."

We both looked up as two birds flew overhead with a loud musical cry, "The world is made up of so many people, we should cherish that." I said softly.

 **"Poetry. didn't know you had it in you."** I almost jumped before looking across the river where Obsidian was shaded from the sun behind a grove of trees, disappearing from those who didn't know where he was, Marria curled up to my leg, yawning.

 _"Very funny."_ I joked back in my mind.

"I see what you mean..." I looked back at Katara, she looked at me from staring at the sky.

"We're different... but we shouldn't judge each other for it..." she frowned slightly.

"But it's so hard to see the Fire Nation as anything but as the bad guys, they've hurt, and killed so many innocent people, enslaving them like animals!"

"It's true. They've done many horrible things... tell me Katara, do you believe Tom-Tom is evil?" She raised her eye-brow.

"The Fire Nation baby? ...Oh... well... no I guess. But he's only a baby."

"Exactly, it means at one point every Fire Nation soldier had been nothing but an innocent baby at one point, but as they grew ideas and thoughts are placed in their head, a way of being, living, we only become what our ancestors let us be."

"But you said we're different."

"That's true. But imagine being told the same thing over and over again, and you never see a lie in that since it's true."

"Then it's true."

"And you believe it?"

"Well if it's the truth."

"Now imagine the Fire Nation being told the same thing over and over, that they are the strong ones, and are doing everyone a favor by taking over since they are the greatest Nation in the world."

"...They don't believe any differently..."

"Exactly. Not much can be done about that. But when Aang defeats the Fire Lord that will change, new ideas will come, people will see a difference in what they were told all their lives, they'll learn to think independently instead of listening to everything they're told, a different perspective... peace. That's what _I'm_ fighting for." I said passionately, Katara smiled at me.

"I think you're right."

"Why thank you."

"You're very wise."

"No. I just _want_ to think differently, maybe there's good in everyone."

I finished skinning the animal and we made out way back, me holding the knives and skins, and Katara holding Marria.

When we got to the camp I let Katara cook while I helped Sokka set the tents, Sokka looked at me quietly as we did. I met his gaze and smiled cheerily.

"Is there something you want to ask Sokka? Go ahead."

"You know you're different from most Fire Nation." He said softly, so Aang and Katara who were chatting together by the fire wouldn't hear.

"It might be because I don't remember anything... I might have been just like them before I lost my memories." I admitted remorsefully.

"...You know you're a good guy Zyon. And I don't want you to be... I really, really don't want to believe you really are Fire Nation... But if you are, and you hurt Aang or Katara..." he looked up at me, a protective gleam in his eye.

"I _will_ kill you." I could feel the shiver of understanding, mixed with fear pool in my stomach.

Sokka... was more powerful than he pretended to be, I could see in the way he fought, or walked, there would be a calculative way he stepped.

But then the insecurities, and hesitation would get in the way.

I knew that deep down Sokka could be the greatest warrior to ever live, he just needed to pull out his potential.

I also knew that I would never hurt Katara, or Aang, not willingly at least, but knowing that if I ever turned rogue I knew that thankfully Sokka would be there to stop me.

A part of me told me not to be scared because of that, the way Sokka's mixed feelings swirled in his eyes made me want to comfort him, not be scared.

So I smiled, "And if I ever do I'll be sure to stay put so you can." He smiled back, looking down in embarrassment.

I turned my face serious. "but I mean it Sokka." He looked up at me, serious again.

"If I ever... hurt them... or anyone... I want you to take me down." I whispered, looking at Aang, and Katara nervously, the two laughing at a joke as Momo hopped on their heads. Sokka nodded his head, a sad promise in his eyes.

"I will."

 **"I hope you don't plan on keeping that promise. You know I won't let you die."**

 _"If I hurt them... and Sokka doesn't kill me? I'll do it myself. I'd never be able to live with myself if I hurt them. I care about them too much."_

 **"Why are you so attached to them? They are just silly humans."**

 _"...I don't know, but I feel like I belong here, with them."_

 **"But you don't. This isn't your home."**

 _"But it is. Now it is. There is no proof of otherwise."_

 **"You already have a home."**

 _"My home is where my heart is Obsidian, and my heart is here."_

 **"What of Marcus? You will just abandon him?"**

I paused at that. Marcus. The boy I had apparently according to my dreams, been friends with since I was a child.

 _"...I do not know where he is. Or if I'll ever see him again... but... until then I will stay with the children."_

 **"*sigh* You are so much trouble, a part of me really wonders if you are worth it."**

 _"Heh, forgive me my friend."_

 **"Whatever. Let's go on a suicide mission with a bunch of suicidal children, sure, I feel like it right now."**

 _"Thank you."_

 **"Just know that I am doing it for you, not these snot-nosed brats."**

"Sokka?" he hummed and looked up, lazily meeting my eyes.

"Do you want to train with me?"

* * *

 **Sokka's P.O.V:**

How?! How does he do it?!

We'd be going at each other over and over until we're both keeling over exhausted, but then in a minute he's up and running again.

It's like he never got tired!

I lied my head back, spread on the grassy floor in a star shape.

"Are you okay Sokka?"

I looked up at the voice to see Zyon.

"How do you do it?"

"My teacher used to say I have scary stamina." My eye brow raised at his nonchalant answer.

"What teacher?"

"I do not know. The one in my dream I believe. I told Marcus my teacher said that." My eye brow raised higher.

"Who's Marcus!?"

"According to the dreams he is my best friend."

I got up at that, staring at him in confusion, I could see his cheeks slightly gaunt from hunger, I could tell that despite the facade that he put up that he wasn't eating as much as his body was used to eating, but he didn't act like he was hungry and instead gave us bigger portions, saying we were growing children, and needed more food than him. There were dark circles under his eyes from taking long watches at night, I often see Katara telling him he didn't need to stay up, but that one time a Mole-Bear almost attacked us I was grateful Zyon had been there, and awake, I knew he caught up on his sleep when we were flying in the morning.

Zyon was muscular, ridiculously so. His build towering over me, though he couldn't possibly be much older than me, he had too much of a young face, he was a handsome person, something I secretly was slightly jealous of, not that he needed to know that. I knew Katara had a small infatuation with him, but I knew it was only a small crush that would be waved away soon enough. But it still made me slightly protective. She already got hurt with Jet, I didn't want to see it happen again, despite the fact that Zyon was a good person.

No boys until she was twenty, no thirty!

"You're getting your memories back?" I asked, realizing this might get us our answers.

"Just small bits and snippets, not a lot to go on."

"Well what do you know?"

"Well I was planning on telling all of you tonight over supper."

"Oh." That was probably a good idea.

"Want to train again? You seem to have regained your breath."

"You are insane." I said bluntly, throwing myself back.

"Sokka I need you to be stronger."

I looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"I need... I need you to beat me." Oh...

Oh.

This was about... before...

"Zyon."

"No! I'm serious. What if you are right? What if I am a bad person? What if I hurt you guys? There's nothing stopping me. I need you to train until you are able to defeat me."

He was really serious about this. I could hardly believe them, when I usually made a threat I was laughed at and pushed away.

Zyon was taking this seriously, and hoping I beat him.

Zyon was by far the strangest person I had ever heard.

"Fine." I say as I get up again, pulling out my machete.

I slash at him with a war cry, which he deftly blocked.

"Faster!" I charged again with another war cry, only to be blocked again, and again.

"Correct your stance!" I did so.

"Find my weakness!" I looked around quickly, all his points were guarded like a steel wall.

Impenetrable.

"Faster!"

I swung faster.

"Stronger!"

I swung harder.

I decided then, and there to make a promise to myself.

I would beat him. But I wouldn't kill him. No.

Because even if he was a bad person before, I could see his good heart now.

I would help him be a better person.

* * *

 **3rd person P.O.V:**

"So how old are you really?" Zyon looked at Aang who was chewing on his berries happily, looking curious with his wide eyes. Zyon tried to suppress a smile at the cute picture.

"Well I believe I am around fifteen."

"FIFTEEN?!" The group shouted together.

"I believe." Zyon added afterwards awkwardly.

"But you're so tall!" Aang said.

"And way too strong!" Sokka said as he absently rubbed his bruises from their training session.

"And way too handsome!" All of them looked at Katara who blushed brightly.

"I said h-hand strong! Because you have big hands!" She excused, pointing at Zyon's hands wildly.

Zyon looked at his hands closer.

"I guess you are correct, must have been a big weapon."

"What do you mean a big weapon?" Sokka asked.

"Hmm well... Hey Obsidian, what weapon did I use to use before?" Zyon asked, looking back into the forest, a growl was the answer.

"Hmm he said a hammer. Those are big weapons right?"

"Big." Aang said as he nodded.

"And heavy." Sokka added.

"So that solved the really strong question." Katara concluded.

"So to the real matter at hand... What do you remember so far?" Sokka asked as he leaned back on the log he was sitting on, chewing on his food thoughtfully.

The group leaned closer, wanting to know what he would answer.

They're minds still reeling that Zyon was actually younger than Sokka, thus making Sokka the oldest of the group.

"Most of the dreams I had consisted of a younger me hanging out with a blonde haired, blue eyed boy."

The three stared in silence before Aang popped up "What's blonde?" At they Zyon looked up in confusion.

"Blonde?" Zyon repeated in confusion, hoping to see their eyes light up with that knowing look.

The three continued to stare confused.

"It's a light colored hair, sort of yellow, but pale..." Zyon tried explaining, confused as to how they could _not_ know.

"Wow. I've never heard of hair like that..." Katara said in awe.

"I haven't seen it before either..." Aang joined up.

"How do we know you weren't just dreaming it then?" Sokka said, crossing his arms in doubt, Zyon stared before scratching the back of his head.

"You guys have really never seen blonde hair?" Zyon asked, they all shook their head together, Zyon sighed.

"Well whatever... anyway I remember not being able to hear his name at first, but eventually I did, his name was Marcus."

"Strange name." Sokka piped up, Katara smacked him with an annoyed look.

"Anyway in one of the dreams Marcus, and I were in some room with a bunch of other kids, and there were some sort of sages in white robes, and the sages started chanting weird stuff, and when they did a kid disappeared with their dragon... It was like they were taking them somewhere else." the group stared in silence.

"And then it was my turn... I said goodbye to Marcus and then..."

"And then?" Sokka asked as his hands flailed in impatiences.

"And then?!" Katara asked, standing.

"AND THEN?!" Aang leaned forward with wide eyes.

"Then that was the end of the dream."Zyon shrugged, taking a bite out of his Fox-otter.

They all fell in deadpan.

"Well that's not a lot to go on... hmm what did the place you were in look like?" Sokka asked.

"Kind of like a temple, it had tall white pillars and a mural on the ground depicting a man riding a dragon, there was also big tapestries with different stories on them, I remember knowing the names of the people that left. The first one to leave was Arthur, he also had blonde hair, but he had dark green eyes, then was Enrique, he looked sort of like you and Katara, but I remember he had brown eyes, Eilis, she had red hair-"

"Red!?" The three jumped in, Zyon looked at them and nodded.

"Yes red... they all came before me... So I saw them all disappear one by one... I don't know to where."

"That's the wackiest dream I've ever heard." Sokka said, his voice full of disbelief.

Zyon stared pleadingly at him, he knew Sokka had every right to judge him, he'd been through a lot, but...

"It's what I saw." Zyon begged slightly, hoping Sokka wouldn't doubt it.

Katara looked at Sokka "Come on Sokka it's not like-"

"I believe you." The three stared in shock at Sokka.

Zyon could feel a smile creep on his face.

"You never gave me a reason to doubt you till now. Zyon I trust you." Katara and Aang cheered.

They'd probably been waiting for this.

"Don't make me regret it." Zyon heard Sokka mutter, he looked up to see that Sokka was clearly nervous to trust him, but what choice did he have?

"Thank you." Zyon muttered.

When they had settled down Aang had bumped to the next question.

"So what about Obsidian and Marria? Why did all of you have dragons?"

Zyon shrugged. "I don't know. But wherever I came from it's clearly common. Everyone had one." he turned to look at Obsidian, Marria now sleeping soundly beside him, bones scattered around them. They had gone out earlier for a meal.

"I feel connected to them... not just because I might have known them..." He turned to the group, "I feel connected... spiritually." Aang looked brightened at that word.

"Maybe he's supposed to be like your partner like Appa is for me, we had to pick out our flying bison too!"

"Maybe I am an Air nomad." Aang cheered at that.

"That would be so cool! It'd be like I have my own brother!" Everyone smiled at that, clearly Aang had looked for someone to connect to, and who better than another air-bender?

"Yeah."

"I thought dragons were extinct." Katara mused as she looked at Obsidian.

"To think there's a place full of them." Sokka continued, rubbing his chin.

"Must be some secret place because I've never heard of any place with live dragons." Katara said as she looked at the group.

"What if he's like Aang and was frozen?" Sokka chipped his piece.

"Hmm maybe. Hey Zyon what's the first thing you remember?" Katara asked.

"You guys." He said with another bite of his Fox-otter on a stick,

"Oh... I guess not then." Katara deflated.

Zyon looked up, his eyes drooping tiredly. "The stars are pretty tonight." The others looked up at that. Gasping at the sight.

Stars, planets, the Milky way, shooting stars.

It was amazing.

Though it made them all realize they were much smaller than they thought...

It was not impossible that Zyon was from somewhere they never heard of.

* * *

 _"Ow..." A twinkling laugh made the black haired boy look up, scrapes on his elbows, and knees, with a pout on his face, dirt all over him, the woman was laughing from her place on the sidelines._

 _The dragon beside him looked down at him smugly, strutting away as an older woman knelt next to him._

 _Her dark curly hair splayed over her shoulders, as her bright brown eyes glowed in happiness, she wore thick battle armor in leather, and metal, a strong chain-mail meant to withstand dragon fire._

 _"You alright my little star?" She asked with a laugh, the boy crossed his arms with a huff._

 _"I don't get it! Everyone can ride their dragons by now! How come Obsidian won't let me ride him?!" A warm hand ran fingers through his hair as the woman bent down and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek._

 _"Oh little star you picked a very stubborn dragon indeed! Not to mention his kind are extremely rare, so I don't have as much knowledge on this one as most dragons." That only made him pout even more, the woman let out another loud laugh. "Don't fret now, it's good to have a nice strong-willed dragon, he is much like my Sky-Wind. Once you gain his trust he will protect you from everything." She laughed, and took the boy in her arms, though he slumped in depression, looking at the dark dragon that was a few feet taller than him._

 _And refused to let him ride._

 _The dragon strutted in front of other dragons that had already been trained, and had been put in their pens for that day. They stared at the wild dragon in annoyance, and awe._

 _"But I've had him for years now and he still won't let me ride!"_

 _"It means he wants you to prove to him you can." She stood, offering her hand again._

 _"Do not give up my little star, I believe you can do it." He stared at her hand for a minute._

 _But he knew deep down he had no reason to ever doubt his mother. She was always right after all. So he took her hand, and let her pull him up._

 _"Try again." She whispered. He nodded determinedly._

 _He knew he was worthy of this dragon, it was the one he raised._

 _He walked up to it. Slowly as to not cause it to run away, and at the last second he jumped on his back, causing the dragon to rear up angrily and try to swing him off, though the boy held tight. After a long while of the boy holding on as the dragon bucked, and rolled, he could feel his arms tire and slip just like the last thousand times he had done this, so he slipped, and fell on his bum._

 _Again._

 _He looked at his mother in annoyance who was looking at him patiently._

 _Then he remembered her words._

 ** _"Once you gain his trust he will protect you from everything."_**

 _He looked at the dragon, seeing the haughtiness, the pride._

 _And the distrust. Oh.  
_

 _Oooooohhh._

 _Of course he wouldn't trust him! He was trying to simply get on him, not get his trust!_

 _So instead he sat down and stretched his hand. The dragon raised a scaled brow, before walking to him slowly, smoke coming from his nose, as he stalked closer, the boy could feel a stab of fear, he wanted to run back to his mother's protective arms, but he didn't dare look away from Obsidian's gaze lest the dragon think him a coward._

 _He saw Obsidian open his strong jaw, the heat of the fire welling inside causing the boy to sweat, the dark flames causing him to get slightly dizzy, so he kept his eyes on the dragon's eyes._

 _The dragon finally stood in front of him. His mouth ready to burn him._

 _The boy didn't dare move, his hand was tired from being held up, if he stretched his fingers just a little bit he'd be touching Obsidian's chest._

 _The dragon's growl caused him to tense, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he would do._

 _But instead he felt the heat disappear, instead cool, hard, bumpy surfaces touch him._

 _He opened his eyes to find the dragon nuzzling his head, crooning in the softest voice._

 _"Obsidian?" he asked softly, afraid the dragon would run the minute he noticed him looking at him._

 _But instead the dragon spoke, **"Hello Master."**_

 _He stared wide eyed, until he heard clapping, he turned his head to find his mother, and father looking at him with proud gazes and wide grins._

 _The boy grinned back, standing, He looked at the dragon, who nuzzled his head again, he slowly trailed his hand on the dragon's neck before getting to his back and wings, the dragons tensed, only for a second before relaxing, the boy then put his feet on the stirrup, not swinging over as his hands were on the saddle, the dragon stayed put, finally he swung his foot over and sat, holding the reins tightly, the dragon didn't move a muscle._

 _The amazement of sitting on a real dragon, finally, his own dragon, and here he was, majestically sitting on him with the other dragons staring on in awe-_

 _ **"Are we going to move or... do we just stand here."**_

 _The boy blushed brightly at that._

 _"S-shut up!"_

 _ **"Ha! For a loser like you? Never."**_

 _"You just called me master!"_

 _ **"Yeah okay, okay, can you maybe use the link instead of talking out loud, that word should be used to the most discretion."**_

 _"Why? you embarrassed I'll be heard by your dragon girlfriend?"_

 ** _"Hah! jokes on you! I don't have one!"_**

 _"..."_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"Looks like you mastered taming your dragon." The boy looked up at his father, who's short cut beard covered most of his face, twinkling blue eyes, and dark hair pulled back to fall over his shoulders, he wore a large cape chained to the dark black of his armor._

 _"Really dad? because I think mine's is broken..."_

 _ **"I heard that!"**_

 _The man laughed loudly, his laugh bellowing._

 _"It seems your mother is quite correct. You've got a stubborn dragon."_

 _"Dad you can understand Obsidian?"_

 _"Well I'll admit I'm not as good as your mother, and I doubt I'll ever be, but I can understand a couple of words." the man ruffled the boy's hair, making him to whine as his bandana fell slightly causing his bangs to fall over his eyes._

 _"Flattery will get you nowhere my love." The woman said as she leaned on his arm._

 _"Hmm... of course my love, anything for the most beautiful woman in the galaxies!"_

 _The man, and his son laughed as the woman turned bright red and slapped the man's arm._

 _The woman rolled her eyes before walking away._

 _"Let's see you both laugh when I forget to make supper for you two." The two instantly stopped, staring at the woman's back, wondering if she was serious._

 _The dragon rolled his eyes at the crazy family._

 _He regretted letting the boy ride him already._

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Yeah, I know, another filler, but I felt it needed to be done so that I could have the chapters in order with the episodes.**

 **Hope you liked the new picture by the way! What with finally getting all my things moved from my old computer to the new one, making art will be easier now for me. Read, and review or whatever you wanna do kitties.**

 **Also I hoped you liked that little bit there at the end, I need to run now since there is a giant storm over my house right now. So byeeee! Se ya later ma kitties.**


End file.
